Like Magic
by SSE-chan
Summary: Just a simple fic, Usui pays a visit to Maid Latte and Misa-chan's there to endure his torture 3


**Hey yea SSE-chan here again =] Decided to do a different anime couple this time and these two are just too awesome funny as a couple XD Reminds me of someone out there *wink*wink* XD Alright! Hope you guys enjoy and please be harsh with the comment if it's bad... Thanks**

**Summary: It's a holiday break now and everyone is on break all except Misaki Ayuzawa, Seika High's female president and demon man hater XD**

**Disclaim: I sadly do not own any of the characters/anime**

* * *

**Like Magic**

"Baka baka baka baka baka...BAKA USUI!"

It was the start of the winter break now and all students of Seika High were at home or probably on holiday somewhere, well almost everybody...except...Seika's student body president, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi that is. Since the school bell had rang Usui had been calling Misaki like crazy until her fully charged battery was drained down to the very last fraction all in one day! She was silently happy not not enough to not want ti kill him. It was newly charged again so all the call came pouring back in again. He had left 29 messages and 5 missed calls since she turned it off. Her phone rang again making this one probably the 1000000th call. Giving up she answered the call.

"What do you want, alien?"

"Aww...Misa-chan that's mean..."

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR TRYING TO CALL ME SO MUCH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Haha, nothing really just wanted to know if you were working during the break at school and at the cafe I mean."

"That is no conserve of yours. I don't want you anywhere near either place. Got it!"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Bye Misa-chan. Master will be home soon..." with that Usui hung up Misaki glared at the phone, "Misaki! Who are you talking too? Is it that boy that helped me before? Usui-kun?" Misaki fumed and threw the phone across the room. It almost smashed into pieces, thankfully the pillows were present. "No, I'm not talking to anyone."

**_~xxXXxx~_**

"Welcome back, master..." _Argh what the hell is he doing here again! _Usui Takumi was standing at the entrance of Maid Latte with a sly smirk on his face as Misaki greeted him. "Master's home, Misa-chan. Did you miss me?" Misaki gritted her teeth in her mouth but smiled quickly replying "Master is always welcome, you're usual seat?" Usui walked pass her and sat himself down picking up the menu, the annoyed waitress followed suit mentally thinking of a subtle way to kick the idiot out without anyone else knowing. Then the manager appeared "Eh, Usui-kun you're here already" Satsuki smiled genuinely as the flowers of moe began to sprout around her at the thought of Usui-kun and Misa-chan together again after school hours.

Usui just waved his hello and called pulled out a small cardboard-like paper. "I was going to redeem something today I just need one more stamp." Usui said once with whiskers popping on his face, acting like that sly dog he was. Satsuki approached the table and took a glance at the card, her eyes popped wide open and more flowers began popping out. The card was 99.9% filled with Maid Latte stamps and it had only been empty just a 2 weeks ago.

"Eh, you are a real valued customer here, master." Satsuki said stamping the card "What would you like to redeem this time? An on the hosue meal? A game with one of the girl? or would you like a meal with one of the girls?" Usui took the card and placed it in front of him on the table. Me turned and gave one of his small fake smiles to the manager "I'll think about it first, can I tell you after I've ordered?" Satsuki almost died due to the moe pheromones that were in the air now. "Y-y-yes, master." She quickly dashed to the kitchen to prevent a nosebleed that was coming on.

Misaki took her place by the table and produced her pen and notepad. She put on her fake professional smiles too and asked her high school senior his order. She did her best to prevent the rage from leaking to the surface.

"What would you like to order, master?"

"I'd like to have some Misaki." Usui answered saying it softly so only she could hear, he did so with a smirk on his face.

_This stupid perverted alien freak! _"I'm sorry master but we're not serving that here. What else would you like. We're having a special on subway sandwiches today. Might I suggest that for master?"

Usui sighed loudly and his smile faded "fiine, I'll have a subway sandwich then. Hold the tomatoes please." Usui held the menu and passed it back to Misaki. As her hand touched the menu, the guy brushed her hand with his. Misaki blushed below her eyes. "Eh-eh. Thank you master. Please be patient as we prepare you meal." Misaki just like her manager ran to the kitchen. _I'm going to kill that idiot as soon as my shift is over!_

**~xxXXxx~**

"Here you are master. A regular Maid Latte subway sandwich." Misaki said playing it down on the table. "Why thank you Misa-chan. That's a mouthful, literally." Usui said clapping his hands together "Ita da ki mas!" He pulled the plate close and Misaki left him to eat in peace. The bell of the entrance rang. "Welcome home, master." When Misaki looked up again her face dropped. It was Hinata! _What the heck? Kami why are you punishing me? Did I do something in my past life to make you do all these to me? _"Misa-chan!" Misaki lead him to a seat far away from Usui-kun and hoped they had not seen each other yet.

Unfortunately, Misaki wasn't ever that fortunate. Usui was glaring daggers at him and Hinata was starting to spark a flame with his fierce gaze. "What would you like to order, master?" Misaki said holding a menu in front of him, he was to distracted in his staring contest with Usui that he didn't even hear her. Exasperated, Misaki tapped his head hard with the menu knocking him back into the current situation.

"Oh, ano...I'll have a plate of fried rice, noodles, this salad and some of these desserts." Hinata said dragging his fingers along the lines in the menu. For a really skinny guy he really could eat. Misaki was a little startled but hesitated to ask the current customer something. Hinata noticed and answered her unspoken question, rubbing the back of his neck "Heh, I'm in a little of a rush today I have double shifts at the station later so I kinda have to rush a meal." Misaki giggled a little then took the menu. "Please wait while we prepare your meal, master." "Hai, thank you Misa-chan." the boy replied with his toothy grin.

As soon as Misaki left the glaring contest continued. Usui was already half-way through with his meal, delaying a little more until Misa-chan emerged from the kitchen doors once more. When she finally did Usui had finished his sandwich and called for the manager. Satsuki was at his table almost immediately.

"Have you made your choice for your redemption, master?" Her politeness cause Usui to smirk and a nod soon followed

"Yes, I'd like to play a little card game with Misa-chan, please." Satsuki pulled out a pack of cards from her pocket and played it on the table. 'As you wish, master. What sort of game will you two be playing?" The cards were already being shuffled in his hands as he answered "I just to show her a little magic trick then ask her to guess which cards is missing from the pack. Nothing that will harm her nor go against the rule here at Maid Latte." His wicked fake smile appeared again, the second time that day Satsuki bared the dam of blood before calling Misaki to Usui's table.

"Misa-chan, master would like a simple game with you.'

"O hai, thank you manager. What kind of game are we playing, master?" Misaki said with an equally fake smile that matched Usui's. The cards were practically flying in the high school boy's hands as he explained what he was about to do, the cards were making it hard to listen to what he was saying at all!

"Misa-chan. Pick a card and don't show me or tell me the card then put it back in later." Usui did a final shuffle of the cards before holding it up in a perfect fan position. Misaki took the first card that caught her eye - the ace of spades. "Alright memorize it then reshuffle the card with the pack after it." Misaki did as told then handed the pack back to the man in front of her. Usui did another shuffle session before suddenly smashing the pack down on the table. The action made everyone who was watching jump. Usui pushed the cards back to Misaki. She looked confused as she stared at the pack blankly.

"Look for your card in the pack. Tell me if it's there and I'll tell you what was your card." She shuffles the cards slowly still eyeballing Usui, her gaze never strayed from it's target, after a while she finally when looking for her card in the pack but she stopped. She looked to him again with her eyebrow arched and a perplexed expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Misa-chan? Can't find your card?" Usui said with a smirk so cruel, she nodded and passed the pack back to him. For the first time without disgust in his tone and features he called Hinata over "Hey, puppy, come over here for a second." Hinata fumed a little but did as he had asked "What is it, Usui-kun?" "Mind coughing for me?" Hinata was as perplexed as Misaki was but did as told. "Alright, now stick out your tongue." Hinata did and everyone once again was surprised, well all except Usui. "Is that your card, Misa-chan?"

On Hinata's tongue the symbol of a black spade was printed on! "Hu-Huw ditd eu do thath?" Usui smirked and looked at Misaki again "Again is that your card Misa-chan?" he could do nothing but nod in agreement. Usui smiled and stood from his seat. "Right, thanks for the meal, miss manager."

Usui was already at the door when Misaki came chasing after him, he turned with a brow raised. Misaki was panting heavily it almost made it too hard to make out what she was saying "Wh-wh-where's the *gasp* card?" Usui chuckled before poking her in the forehead. He reached behind her head but when his hand came back into view, a single card was between his index and middle finger. "Here you go Misa-chan. Thanks fo the game today." Misaki blushed a little under her eye and took the card, their skin brushing each other for only a Milli second. "Thank you. master. Come home soon." Usui waved goodbye and left, leaving Misaki holding the card and Hinata trying to remove the spade symbol from his tongue.

**~xxXXxx~**

"Hey, you're done already, prezz."

"STOP STALKING AROUND HERE ALREADY!"

"Eh...but I'm just a humble stalker."

"...Stupid Usui. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you walk home."

"You really have nothing better to do, do you?"

"Not really...anything's better than staying at home so why not play with Misa-chan a little."

"You're staring to annoy me. What while I call the police."

Eh...that's mean Misa-chan. Alright I'll not stalk you tonight but at least let me walk you home."

Misaki stood for a while then walked out of the alley, Usui didn't make any move so Misaki looked over her shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Usui smiled and ran after her. "Have you eaten yet?" "Not yet. I'll cook something when I get back to my apartment." Misaki turned her head left but continued the conversation in hopes that the guy wouldn't see her blush. "Why not join us tonight for dinner, our cooking's probably not as good as yours but..." Usui smiled again and nodded. "I'd be honored. It's not everyday Misa-chan's this nice to me." Misaki fumed "I'm not being nice I'm being manured!" Usui laughed and walked ahead of her a little. Misaki saw his hand just dangling at his side and she blushed even more.

Unconsciously she reached out for it and Usui was taken aback. "My hands are cold." Usui smiled again and held her hand tight. "You're so sly Misa-chan." "Don't think this is free. I want to know how you did that trick this morning." Usui ruffled her hair in front and placed his left index finger in front of his mouth "Nun uh. A magician never reveals their secrets."

* * *

**I was like tricked by a friend with this trick a while back so yea I'm crediting this fic to him! I still can't figure out how he did it and I nearly killed him to tell me but yea he used the same line Usui-kun did...Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
